


What Did You Learn Today

by Alien_Jester



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Jester/pseuds/Alien_Jester
Summary: Just my thoughs on El and school.
Relationships: Joyce Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Joyce Byers & Will Byers, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper
Kudos: 3





	What Did You Learn Today

"What did you learn about today?" El asked immediately as Will entered the car, earning a shocked laugh. Everyday that was the first thing she would say after school. It was cute, and sweet, and so incredibly El. It had started about three weeks into school this year. Will had started learning about WWI and had gotten really into it, telling his mom and El all the stuff he learned. Even if the subject was kinda boring she really enjoyed learning about it. From that point on she was always asking what he learned at school each day, never less excited then the first time he told her. Sometimes he would tell her about math, or history, but by far her favorite was english. Not to mention it also helped her work on her conjugation, and personal sentence structure. Everybody knew that El wanted to go to school, that she was interested in learning. With all the stuff she had been through it really was unfair she didn't get to. Even as her safety was guaranteed by Dr.Owens, she might not get along in school. Granted she had come a long way, but El was still years behind other kids her age. Joyce had talked to the school about going into a program for kids that had learning disabilities but the school insisted that without previous record of being in said programs she was unable to start now, and the fake profile Owens had designed portrayed her as a neurotypical child so the family was out of luck on that front. It hurt Joyce to know that El couldn't do normal schooling yet, but she did her best to teach her everything she had learned at school. El was actually getting pretty good at addition and subtraction. She also was becoming fairly decent at writing which in turn meant she was becoming a better speaker. Joyce knew that this would get figured out and soon El would get to go to school just like the other kids. For now, she would listen to Will do his best to recite what he learned at school that day.


End file.
